


pull me down if you want to (and i hope that you want to)

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prom, nonbinary scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad smirks a little as he says, “Do you guys have dates?”</p><p>“Kira’s going with Allison, and Scott and I are going together.”</p><p>“It’s about damn time you two got it together,” the sheriff says. “If you had waited much longer I would have lost the bet to Melissa.”</p><p>Stiles flails wildly, snorting, as he says, “What? We’re going as friends, dad. It’s not like that. They don’t…Scott’s not… I mean… they don’t like me like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull me down if you want to (and i hope that you want to)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: there is a mild and brief description of gender dysphoria that Scott experiences. 
> 
> This was written as part of the [Sciles Reverse Bang](http://scilesreversebang.tumblr.com/) and you should go look at [the beautiful art.](http://stalkersidekick.tumblr.com/post/93475464726/so-heres-the-finished-version-of-the-art-i-did) it's by [stalkersidekick](http://stalkersidekick.tumblr.com/) and it was amazing to work with them. 
> 
> beta'd by beautiful beautiful [sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger) who always has wonderful suggestions, and helped me actually finish this when writer's block kept getting in the way.
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, Scott is nonbinary in this. There's more detail in the fic, but for now just know that they go by they/them pronouns.
> 
> (title is from pull me down by mikky ekko)

“Will you go to prom with me?” Scott asks. 

Stiles jerks up from the book he’d been reading at a picnic table outside of school while waiting for the first bell, and gapes at Scott. “What? Oh, uh, yeah. As, uh, as friends, yeah?” 

Scott’s expression does something that Stiles can’t analyze right now. He knows that if he tries to figure out what it means he’ll just end up getting stupidly hopeful and he’s perfectly aware that Scott is about ten billion miles out of his league. They’ve been best friends for seventeen years. Stiles is well aware of how much better Scott is than him in absolutely ever regard. 

“Yeah, sure, friends.” 

Stiles grins, and nods. “Awesome. You gonna wear a dress? Do you know what color yet? So, I can match my tie and stuff.” 

“I am gonna wear a dress. I don’t know what color yet. Kira and I were going to go shopping later. Wanna tag along?” 

“Yeah, definitely. After school?” 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you in the parking lot.” 

***

Stiles and Scott have been best friends since they were born. Their moms worked together as nurses and were best friends, so when they ended up having kids only a few months apart they got them together for play dates all the time. 

One time, when Scott and Stiles were five, Stiles’ mom was painting her nails when Scott was over. Stiles remembers Scott kept watching her in fascination, and getting distracted from the game they were playing and eventually Stiles just sighed and told them they could ask about it if they wanted. 

Scott looked unsure for a moment but then they crept over to where Claudia was sitting and said, “Do you think you could paint mine too?” 

Claudia nodded, and told them to pick out a color. Scott scanned all their options before pointing at a bright orange. “That one, please.” 

“Excellent choice,” Claudia said, getting it out and taking Scott’s little hand in her own. 

Stiles had to admit it looked pretty cool when she was done with it, but he wasn’t interested in having his own painted. 

He remembers Scott’s nails were clean again by the next day at school, but he didn’t realize until much later that it was because Scott’s dad had flipped out about it. 

***

After school Stiles heads out to the parking lot and sees that Scott and Kira have already beaten him there. 

“Hey, we headed to the mall?” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Anyone need a ride?” Stiles asks, opening the door to the jeep. 

“Nah, my mom let me drive her car today,” Kira says. 

“And I’ve got my motorcycle,” Scott says. “So, we’ll just meet in the food court?” 

“Sure,” Stiles says, climbing into the jeep, and buckling his seatbelt. He checks his mirrors to make sure everyone’s moved out of the path of his car, and then he pulls out, heading in the direction of the mall. 

When he gets to the food court, no one else is there yet. He takes a moment to look around to see if he can find anyone else he knows but before he can even look around at everyone, he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

He turns around to find that Kira has arrived. “Hey,” he says. 

“Hey, Scott should be here in a second. I saw them pulling in.” 

“Awesome,” Stiles says, and when he looks over her head he can already see Scott approaching. 

He nods at Scott and when Scott makes their way over, Stiles says, “Okay where are we going first?” 

“I feel like we’ll have the best luck at Macy’s,” Kira says, and Scott nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, okay, let’s go there.” 

They head off together toward the other end of the mall. 

“Have you thought about how you’re going to do your make-up yet, Scott?” Kira asks. 

Scott shrugs. “It kind of depends on the dress I pick out, but I was thinking probably something pretty simple. Maybe just a little lipstick, maybe some eyeliner. How about you?” 

“Probably pretty simple too. I usually do a little more for special occasions than I do for just every day. So, I’ll probably try to do a little something special but I’m not sure what yet. I know Lydia volunteered to do Allison’s make up, so she’ll be going all out. So, if I don’t want to look like a mess compared to her, I need to do something.” She laughs a little as she says it, but Stiles knows she’s only half joking. Kira’s not always the most confident person, even though she’s gorgeous. 

“I’m sure Allison will think you look beautiful no matter what you do,” Scott says, nudging Kira’s side. 

Stiles knows absolutely nothing about make up, so he just keeps quiet and nods along to Scott’s response, trying to shoot her a reassuring grin. 

When they walk into Macy’s they all move toward the dresses. There’s a whole section dedicated to prom dresses and Scott and Kira make for it while Stiles looks around for a nearby bench to sit down on and wait for them to be ready to actually try stuff on. He’s learned from past experience that he has no idea how to help them choose which ones to try on. 

He sits down and watches as Kira and Scott move back and forth between the racks, grabbing dresses out and talking to each other about them before either slinging them over their arm or putting them back on the rack. He just keeps watching for a while, but it’s not really very entertaining. He goes shopping with the two of them a lot and this is the part he always hates. 

He gets bored watching them figure out what they want to try on, but he doesn’t mind actually watching them try the stuff on. It’s cool to see how everything looks on them, and he likes giving his input.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity they’re ready to try on. They head for the fitting rooms and Stiles follows behind. Plopping down on a seat in the middle of the long line of fitting rooms. 

Scott and Kira take all of their stuff into the same room so they can help each other zip up and Stiles waits for them to come out. 

It’s only a few minutes before the door opens and they come out in their first dresses. Kira’s is a bright red strapless dress, and Scott’s is short sleeved and yellow. They’re both rather short and both Kira and Scott look really good in them. 

“What do you think?” Scott asks. 

“I like them,” Stiles says. 

“I think we have better options,” Kira says. “But I do like these.” She’s studying herself in the mirror critically, and Scott is fiddling with their dress. 

“The top doesn’t fit, but that’s going to be a problem with every dress and my mom already said she’ll have time to fix it for me. So I’m not worried about that,” they say. 

Stiles and Kira nod. 

Scott’s not really interested in having boobs. They like dressing feminine and wearing dresses and make up, but they don’t identify as being female and they don’t want the kind of body that people typically associate with women. 

Scott had used the word nonbinary when they came out to Stiles, and Stiles had spent a straight month researching what that meant, and falling into a complete rabbit hole. He’d learned about all kinds of gender identities and sexualities he had no idea even existed before. He’d even found a name for his own sexuality: bisexual. And that had felt incredible, just finally knowing that it was okay to like people of more than one gender, and that there were other people like him out there was such a relief. He’d also spent a lot of time talking to Scott about it so he could understand their specific experience and specifically how they felt about their gender so he could really be supportive. 

Scott had told him once that sometimes they’re not really sure what they want their body to look like. They’d said that it was weird because they knew that people would look at their body and assign male to it, and they didn’t like that, but that they didn’t really know what to do to feel better about it since they didn’t really identify with any specific gender.

Scott and Kira duck back into the fitting room and a few minutes later they come out in different dresses. Kira’s is a shimmery light blue one that ties behind her neck and flows to the floor, and Scott’s is a short sleeved black one that goes to their knees. 

Stiles likes both of them but neither Kira nor Scott seem very impressed with them. They only look in the mirror for a few moments before disappearing back into the fitting rooms. 

The next half hour passes in much the same way. They duck into the fitting room and spend some time changing dresses and helping each other adjust them so they look nice. Then they come out to show Stiles and study themselves in the mirror for a while before ducking back in and trying something else. Stiles likes pretty much everything they try, but he’s getting pretty bored and he’s glad when they finally try on the last ones and duck back in the fitting rooms to make a decision. 

It’s a few minutes before they emerge again with a dress each. Kira’s holding a full length black dress that Stiles had really liked on her, and Scott’s holding a green dress that had looked really good on them. 

“You guys ready?” Stiles asks. 

They nod and Scott and Kira go to pay while Stiles hangs out at the front of the store, near the doors. 

***

“Are you nervous about going to prom with Scott?” Kira asks him, after she’s bought her dress and they’re standing at the front of the store waiting for Scott to finish up at their register. 

“Why would I be?” Stiles asks. “They’re my best friend.” 

“But it’ll be your first date.” 

Stiles snorts. “It’s not a date.” 

“Why wouldn’t it be? You like them. They like you.” 

“Scott doesn’t like me,” Stiles says, shaking his head. 

Kira shoots him a look like she thinks he’s an idiot. “Are you kidding me? They’re crazy about you.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Stiles says. 

“Okay, well then why did they beg me to give them tips on the best way to ask you?” she asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know. Because they didn’t want to go alone?” Stiles says, but his heart flutters a little at the possibility Scott really does like him. 

Kira rolls her eyes. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Hey,” Stiles says, mock offense coloring his voice. He gives her a gentle shove, and says, “I think I liked you better when you were too shy to tease me.” 

She sticks her tongue out at him, and Stiles laughs. 

“Whatever,” she says. “You know you love me, but I’ve gotta get home.” 

Stiles nods, and she leaves just as Scott finishes paying and heads over to him.

“Hey,” Stiles says. “Do you need to get home or can you come spend the night at my place?”

“I can come over,” Scott smiles at him, and Stiles grins back. 

“Awesome. I’ll meet you there.” 

***

He beats Scott to his house so he heads in and lets his dad know Scott’s coming over. 

“That’s fine,” the sheriff says. “What’d you guys do today?” 

“We went shopping with Kira,” Stiles says, plopping down across from his dad at the table. 

“For anything special?” 

“Prom’s coming up. Her and Scott needed dresses,” Stiles says, trying to sneak a look at the police files his dad is going over. He thinks he’s being pretty casual about it, just kind of barely leaning across the table to catch a glimpse. His dad shoots him a look though, and moves the files around so that Stiles can’t see anything. 

Stiles leans back in his seat, and his dad smirks a little as he says, “Do you have dates?” 

“Kira’s going with Allison, and Scott and I are going together.” 

“It’s about damn time you two got it together,” the sheriff says. “If you had waited much longer I would have lost the bet to Melissa.” 

Stiles flails wildly, snorting, as he says, “What? We’re going as friends, dad. It’s not like that. They don’t…Scott’s not… I mean… they don’t like me like that.” 

The sheriff eyes him like Stiles is an idiot, and Stiles really doesn’t need that kind of judgment. So, he rolls his eyes, and stands up, heading into the living room to wait for Scott. 

After he plops down on the couch it’s only a few more moments before Scott knocks and Stiles hops up to let them in. 

“So, what do you think,” Stiles asks. “Is it a movie marathon night or a video game night?” 

Scott deliberates for a moment and then says, “Definitely movie.” 

“Awesome.” Stiles gets up and crosses the room to the shelves of movies they have next to their tv. “Harry Potter, good with you?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

Stiles sets everything up and then settles himself beside Scott on the couch. They’re close enough that their elbows and thighs are touching and Stiles subtlety leans into all the points of contact, hoping he’s not being obvious enough that Scott will notice. 

Scott doesn’t say anything or flinch away, so Stiles hits play and lets the first movie start. 

***

By the time they’re on the third movie, they’ve ordered and devoured two large pizzas and they’re laying back on the couch, each of them leaned against an arm with their legs tangled together. 

Stiles’ dad passes through as the credits start rolling and looks at where they’re tangled together before giving Stiles a pointed look and a smirk. Stiles just rolls his eyes in response and his dad shakes his head before going on up the stairs to his room. 

***

By the time the fourth movie is over they’re both falling asleep on the couch so they decide to call it a night. They drag themselves off the couch and up to Stiles’ room. They both strip down to their t-shirts and boxers and crawl underneath the covers. 

Stiles closes his eyes, trying to go to sleep, but it always takes him forever. After what feels like an eternity, he flops over and says, “Hey, Scott?” 

“Yeah?” Scott mumbles back. 

“How do you deal with being friends with Kira?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, she’s dating your ex. Do you never get jealous?” 

Stiles feels Scott shrug and then they say, “Not really. I mean, it’s been a while since Allison and I broke up, and I don’t know. I’ve moved on. She’s moved on. It’s okay. Allison’s a great girl, and I’ll always care for her, but it’s nothing like that anymore. There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

Stiles considers that for a moment, wondering if Scott means they’ve moved on in general or moved on to having feelings for someone else specifically. He’s afraid to ask, though. He doesn’t want to hear about Scott’s crush on someone else while he’s trying to go to sleep. So, he just nods and says. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense.” 

***

When he wakes up the next morning, they’re so tangled up in each other that it takes him a moment of sleepy confusion to even work out whose limbs are whose. Their legs are twisted together and Scott’s arm is thrown over Stiles’ side, and Stiles has Scott’s wrist in a death grip. 

It’s not the first time they’ve woken up tangled together like this. They’ve known each other so long that personal space isn’t as big of an issue between them as it is for other people. Plus, they both get clingy in their sleep. 

It’s probably not fair to Scott though. They don’t know that Stiles has a crush on them, and if they knew they might not be as comfortable with being pressed up against him like this. 

Stiles allows himself a tiny moment to enjoy it, to just relax into Scott’s arms and feel safe and warm, and then he starts trying to extricate himself. He gets his legs separated from Scott’s but when he tries to move his upper body, Scott just clings tighter and pulls him back in. 

“Scott,” Stiles whispers. “I’m trying to go to the bathroom.” It’s not entirely a lie, and it’s a better excuse than ‘I’m suddenly uncomfortable with being physically close to you because I have a massive secret crush on you.’ 

Scott mumbles sleepily, words that Stiles can’t quite catch, and keeps on clinging to him. Stiles rolls over to try and talk to them and is suddenly much closer to Scott’s mouth than he had expected to be. He thinks about just going for it for a second, just leaning in and pressing their lips together, but it’s too risky. Scott doesn’t like him, and it would ruin everything. 

“Scott,” he says, poking at their side. “Scott. I gotta go to the bathroom.” 

Scott rubs their face into the pillow and smiles sleepily, still not showing any signs that they’ve heard Stiles and this is really way too much for Stiles to handle. Sleep muddled adorable Scott is way too much for anyone to be expected to deal with when they’ve just woken up. 

He starts to tug at Scott’s arm, getting it off of him and rolling out from under it. As soon as he’s free, Scott just cuddles deeper into the blankets and Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and heads for the bathroom. 

Stiles can’t handle going back to lying next to Scott now that he’s awake. he’ll be too tempted to do something reckless, like kiss them. So, when he’s done in the bathroom he trudges downstairs instead. He flops down on the couch and turns on the tv to find something to watch until Scott wakes up. 

It’s almost an hour later when Scott pads down the stairs and emerges into the living room. They look dead tired still, they’ve got the worst bed head and their rubbing at their eyes, but their smiling. Scott’s always been the kind of person whose happy in the morning no matter how sleepy they are. Stiles on the other hand, has been known to nearly punch people out for trying to wake him up. 

Stiles is stretched out on the couch, and Scott flops down on the end of it beside him. Stiles pokes at their side with his toes, right where he knows they’re ticklish, and Scott squirms away from him, chuckling softly. 

“Make me french toast,” Stiles says. 

Scott laughs and says, “Am I not the guest here?” 

“Scott let’s be real here. You are not a guest. You know that.”

Scott smiles at him, a little dopey and a lot pleased and says, “I know I’m playing right into your hand here, but okay, I’ll go make your french toast. But you have to come keep me company at least.” 

Stiles nods, and follows them into the kitchen. He props himself up on the kitchen counter and while Scott cooks he entertains himself with throwing little pinches of cinnamon at them until it turns into an all out war between the two of them. 

***

Prom night is only a few nights later, and Stiles spends two hours getting ready which is about two hours longer than he usually spends getting ready. He wants to look nice for Scott even if it doesn’t mean the same thing to Scott that it does to Stiles. He takes a really long shower, where he lets the warm water pound against his body until his muscles feel lose and relaxed. 

Then, he spends a long time messing with his hair, trying out different things until he finally gets it into a style that he likes. He’s pretty sure it ends up looking pretty much the same as it does for school every day, but he likes it better than all the other things he tried. 

By the time he’s finally putting on his suit there’s a knock at the door. 

“Dad, can you get that?” he calls. 

He hears his dad shout back, “yes,” and then he hears the door being pulled open and his dad saying. “Hey, Scott, you look nice. Ms. McCall, it’s nice to see you too.” 

Stiles hears, Ms. McCall, say, “John, we’ve been over this a million and one times. You can call me Melissa.” Stiles snorts and finishes pulling on his suit jacket as he hears Scott say, “She wanted to come by and take some pictures of me and Stiles.” 

Stiles is almost at the bottom of the stairs when he hears his dad saying, “Yes, yes, of course.” 

When he steps into the living room, he sees everyone turn to look at him, but he can’t take his eyes off Scott. They look gorgeous. Their dress is just as pretty as Stiles remembered, but they’re also glowing with happiness and wearing just a touch of make up and it really brings everything together. Stiles is speechless. 

He finally drags his eyes away from Scott when he hears Melissa sniffling. “Are you okay?” Stiles asks, turning toward her. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ve just known you both since you were so young, and I can’t believe you’re old enough for prom. I’m sorry. I’m just being a mom.” 

Stiles grins. He feels a twinge at the reminder that his own mom isn’t there to see him, but Ms. McCall really is so close to the family that she’s basically a mom to him as well. It doesn’t replace his mom or fill up the hole her absence creates, but it helps ease the ache of missing her. 

***

Prom is being held in the ballroom of the only fancy building in Beacon Hills. It’s got a high arching glass ceiling, and there are bunches of balloons floating up there as decorations. 

When they walk through the door, Stiles scans the dance floor for Kira and Allison, wanting to say hello, but he doesn’t see them. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Scott asks him. 

“Oh, uh, we don’t have to,” Stiles says. 

“Are you saying that because you don’t want to or because you think I don’t want to?” Scott asks, their head cocked to the side, and eyes too focused on Stiles. 

It’s like Scott’s trying to see through him, down into all of the parts that Stiles keeps hidden. Like they want to know all of Stiles’ thoughts. Like the way Stiles thinks Scott’s eyes are beautiful, or how Stiles would like to lick their jawline and see how Scott’s skin tastes beneath his tongue. 

“Mostly because I don’t know how to dance,” Stiles says, avoiding the question and breaking eye contact with Scott. 

“It’s a slow song. It’s easy, and I’ll help.” 

Stiles drags his bottom lip between his teeth as he considers it, and then turns his face back toward Scott, nodding. “Yeah, okay.” 

Scott lights up, and it makes something in Stiles’ stomach swoop. He’s trying not to read too much into it, but it’s exciting to know Scott is happy about dancing with him. 

Scott reaches for his hand and Stiles lets himself be dragged out onto the dance floor. Scott wraps their arms around Stiles’ neck and Stiles drops his hand down to Scott’s waist. The fabric of their dress is smooth beneath his fingers. Scott’s grinning at him, smiling broadly, and swaying slightly and Stiles follows their lead. 

***

After they’ve been dancing for a while, Kira slides up beside them, her fingers tangled with Allison’s. “May I cut in?” she asks Scott. 

They grin at her and release Stiles. “Yeah, yeah, of course. As long as Allison will dance with me.” 

“I have to warn you,” Kira says, turning toward Stiles. “I’m not very good at dancing.”

“That’s okay, neither is he,” Scott says.

Stiles squawks in outrage, but everyone else just laughs, and Scott ruffles Stiles’ hair before reaching for Allison’s hand. “Dance with me?” She nods and they spin in slow circles a little ways away from Kira and Stiles. 

“May I have this dance?” Stiles asks her, bowing deeply and grinning up at her. 

“Absolutely,” she says, a grin spreading over her face as Stiles stands back up straight and rests his hands on her waist. 

“So,” Stiles asks. “How are things going with Allison?” 

Kira’s whole face goes spectacularly red, and she mumbles, “We, uh, might have snuck out and made out for a while earlier. And Finstock might have caught us and sent us back in.” 

Stiles throws his head back and shakes with laughter. “Sounds fun.” 

“It was pretty great,” Kira says, looking down at her shoes. “How are things going with you and Scott?” 

“Not as good as you and Allison. But it’s been nice. Scott’s been nice. We’ve been dancing all night.” 

“I bet they’d sneak off and make out with you if you asked.” 

Stiles shakes his head. “I doubt that, but man, that would be a really good end to this night.” 

“I think you should go for it. For two reasons. One, I am ninety-nine percent sure they like you, and two, it’s prom night. It’s the epitome of the high school experience. You’re supposed to be young and reckless.” 

Stiles can’t deny he’s thinking about it, but he’s still terrified of how Scott would react. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend. They’ve been friends since they were in diapers, and Stiles isn’t even sure what his life is without Scott in it. He can’t risk that. 

“I don’t think so,” he says. The song ends there and Kira gives him one last grin, before stepping back. 

“Well, I’m gonna go back to dancing with my beautiful girlfriend, but you nerds have fun,” she says, before sneaking up behind Allison and grabbing her around the waist. 

***

After another hour of dancing, Stiles is really starting to feel guilty that Scott is spending their entire prom dancing with him. “We don’t have to keep dancing. It’s not a big deal if there’s someone else you’d rather dance with for a while,” Stiles tries to keep his voice calm and even, but he really doesn’t want Scott to take him up on the offer and he’s terrified they will. 

Scott sighs just slightly and says, “I actually think I’m gonna go dance with Lydia. Just one dance. If you’re sure that’s okay? I’ll be right back.” 

Stiles forces a grin and nods. He wants Scott to have a good time, even if it’s not with him. Lydia’s the most popular girl in school and Scott and her are actually really good friends. Not as close as Stiles and Scott, but she’s gorgeous and brilliant and of course Scott would like her over Stiles. 

Scott throws Stiles one last glance, squeezing his shoulder before they head over to where Lydia is talking with a group of people. 

Stiles stands off to the side of the room, watching as Scott takes Lydia’s hand and leads her out onto the dance floor. He’s relieved that they’re not standing too close together, and that it’s a slow song so there isn’t much body on body contact. He’s not sure he could take watching that. 

He’s already feeling upset enough from the expressions on their face. They’re talking and Scott is looking shy and blushing. Lydia’s grinning like she’s never been happier in her life, and Stiles’ heart seizes at the sight. 

He makes himself look away, seeking out Kira and Allison in the crowd. They’re clinging to each other, Kira’s head resting on Allison’s shoulder and Allison’s chin resting on Kira’s head. Stiles can’t help but grin at how cute it is, but he is a little jealous that they’re so happy together while he’s struggling with Scott. 

When the song ends, Stiles looks back at Scott and Lydia just in time to see them sharing a passionate hug. He feels a little sick, but then Scott’s headed back over to him, and Stiles is happy that he gets this much at least. That he’s the one that Scott always comes back to no matter what. 

“I think we should go somewhere and talk,” Scott says, when they gets back over to him. They wait for Stiles to nod and then they grab his hand, dragging him toward the doors and into a hallway. Stiles’ mind is racing with panic. What if he’s been too obvious and Scott’s figured out his massive crush and doesn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore?

Scott stops abruptly and says, “I need to tell you something.” 

Stiles shifts on his feet and flicks his gaze to the floor, nodding, and waiting for Scott to say whatever it is. 

“When I asked you to prom, I didn’t actually mean as friends. When you assumed that’s what I meant I should have corrected you, but I was afraid you’d say no. This is just really starting to get to me because it feels so dishonest. I don’t want to lie to you, Stiles. I like you, a lot, and not just as a friend.” 

Stiles’ mind reels. That was not at all what he was expecting. He doesn’t understand though. Scott had looked thrilled to death to be dancing with Lydia not two minutes ago. 

“What about Lydia?” Stiles asks, hating the way his voice comes out just a little higher than usual, giving away his nerves. 

“What about her?” 

“You were just dancing with her. And you looked like you were having the time of your life. Not to mention you had your flirty face on,” Stiles says, ducking his head. 

“Oh my god, idiot, we were talking about you. About how totally gone for you I am. She was telling me I needed to get over myself and tell you.” 

A slow grin spreads over his face, and he meets Scott’s eye and says, “Oh, well…I, uh. I wouldn’t have said no….I mean, if you had told me what you meant about us coming together.” 

“Yeah?” Scott’s voice is quiet and breathy, like they’re afraid to believe this is real. 

“Yeah,” Stiles assures them, taking a giant step forward so that he’s in Scott’s space. 

“So,” Scott says. “What happens now?” 

Stiles leans his head forward a little, his mouth close to Scott’s and says, “I was thinking we should kiss.” 

He has just enough time to register the smile spreading over Scott’s face and then they’re kissing. Scott’s warm lips pressing against his own. Both of them are over eager and too happy and there’s too much teeth from where they can’t stop smiling, but it’s still the best kiss Stiles has ever had, and he wouldn’t mind at all if it never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr over [here.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
